Family Bonds
by iloveromance
Summary: The unexpected loss of a beloved family member brings the Crane Family closer than ever.
1. Chapter 1

The drive back to the house was quiet. Daphne kept her eyes on the road, unable to look at Martin who was sitting beside her. She could hear him sniffling; a sound that only increased her tears. And still she could not look at him. The turn signal clicked steadily, the noise deafening against the silence in the car's interior. She wanted to say something, anything to let Martin know that she cared. But no words seemed appropriate. The usual words people said in these situations simply would not do. And so she remained silent.

She turned right and drove down the tree-lined street, coming to a stop in front of the small blue house. Their seat belts clicked apart and they both climbed out of the car. Quickly she walked around to the passenger side and grabbed Martin's hand, amazed that he didn't protest as he usually did. His free hand gripped his cane and together they walked unhurriedly toward the front door. He moved much slower than he used to; a condition brought on not by the bullet lodged in his hip, but by his increasing age. Many years had passed (Over eleven now) since she'd first met him and never did she imagine that this sweet old man would one day become her father-in-law.

When they finally reached the front door, she smiled at him, barely noticing that her fingers were trembling so badly that it was impossible to insert her key into the lock. lock. But before she could try again, she felt the doorknob turn and the door opened unexpectedly. Ronee stood before them, a surprised smile on her face. "Oh, hey! What a surprise! I was just coming outside to water my-Oh, how'd it go? Where's Eddie?"

Daphne turned away, trying to hide her tears and then looked back at Ronee, whose own smile quickly faded.

"Oh no…"

Martin was stone-faced, wearing no expression whatsoever, and Ronee immediately took his hand, slowly helping her husband into the house. "Marty?"

"I-I need a beer! And the Seahawks game is on! What's the score?" The gruff words were the first he'd spoken in over an hour. For Daphne, it should have been a relief, but it was in fact, more painful than the silence she'd gotten used to.

Wordlessly, Ronee put her arm around her husband and led him into the family room. He stood there, numb as she removed his jacket and hung it in the closet. And then, in her loving manner, guided him to his beloved and worn chair coaxing him to sit. Daphne smiled through her tears at the familiar sight of the chair that held so many memories. He'd been sitting in that chair the first day she arrived at Frasier's hoping to be hired, and over eleven years later, Martin still loved it dearly. Try as she might, Daphne couldn't picture him anywhere else but in his favorite chair.

Daphne smiled yet again when Ronee kissed her husband's cheek and she hoped that she and Niles would still be as loving toward one another when they became Martin's age.

"I'll be right back with your beer, Honey." Ronee said, pausing to kiss him once more.

"I'll get it." Daphne said quickly.

"Daphne, you don't have to do that." Ronee said.

"I want to." Daphne replied. She needed a few minutes alone, and the kitchen seemed as good a place as any. "Why don't you hold David for a moment?" She handed her son to his grandmother, but not without giving him a kiss on his cheek. Her heart warmed when her son smiled at her, and she headed for the kitchen.

"Turn the game on!" Martin ordered. "I want to see the score!"

"Um… Martin…" Ronee began carefully. "The Seahawks play on Sunday and today is Wed-."

Daphne returned to the living room and touched Ronee's arm as their eyes met in a sympathetic gaze.

"Um, you know what, Hon?" Ronee finally said, glancing at Daphne once more. "I think… Hold on and I'll find the game for you, okay?"

"Fine." Martin grumbled.

Daphne retreated into the kitchen, grateful for the small chance to allow the threatening tears to flow freely as she opened the refrigerator and reached inside. The only real indication that she'd grabbed the right can once she'd popped the top open was the familiar color. She ran her thumb over the ice cold beer can as a hundred memories washed over her. One in particular made her heart clinch in her chest; the Christmas that she and Niles had given Martin a six pack of Ballantine Beer which they let him open early while Frasier was emceeing the annual Christmas parade in Downtown Seattle.

From the living room she could hear the cheers from Seahawks Stadium, indicating that Ronee had in fact found the Seahawks game, which allowed Martin to watch the game on a Wednesday. But when she entered the room further, she smiled, knowing exactly how Ronee had made that possible. Whether or not he was aware, Martin was watching a recorded version of Sunday's game. It was a fact that she knew well, because just three days earlier, the whole family (minus Frasier who was at his home in San Francisco) had gathered around the television after lunch to watch the Seahawks play the Falcons in their Sunday football game. She scoffed at the idea of spending her Sunday watching one of America's most popular sports, but it had turned out to be a fun day and even Niles seemed to be enjoying himself. The Seahawks had won that game, and had won it big, over a thirty point spread. Daphne had to admit that she was impressed, despite the fact that she had barely paid attention, focusing instead on her infant son. And the win was followed by a wonderful family dinner. She remarked to Niles on the drive home that they should spend more time with Martin and Ronee. Niles, of course, wholeheartedly agreed. She loved her family dearly; not just her own, whom she rarely saw, but her new family; the family she'd grown to love so deeply.

But now one of the most beloved family members of all was gone.

Despite the incredible play by the young beloved Seahawks quarterback, Martin simply stared at the screen showing no emotion whatsoever. Hesitantly Daphne went to him and put her arms around his shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Martin. Eddie loved you so much. You have to believe that. And I know that you loved him. I'm so sorry…" She took a deep breath, willing her voice not to break as she squeezed him a little tighter. "If you need anything, anything at all, Niles and I will be here for you. And David will be here too. We all love you, so very much."

Martin said nothing; just stared at the screen, withdrawn.

The tears streamed down her cheeks and she kissed her father-in-law on the forehead. "I love you, Martin." She turned to find Ronee holding David in her arms, and the two women embraced.

"I'm sorry for getting so bloody emotional, Ronee."

Ronee smiled and hugged her tighter. "Don't apologize, Sweetie. Why don't you just go on home and get some rest? It's been a long day." At Daphne's worried glance, Ronee kissed Daphne's cheek. "We'll be all right. We'll get through this. I'll call you if we need anything."

Daphne nodded tearfully and took David out of Ronee's arms. "Say goodbye to Grandpa and Grandm-." she gasped when she realized her faux pas. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ronee…"

Ronee kissed David's cheek. "It's all right. I am your grandma, isn't that right, sweetie?" The baby laughed as Ronee tickled his tummy, bringing a tentative smile to Daphne's lips.

"You promise to call if you need anything, right?"

Ronee nodded. "We will. But don't worry. We'll be fine. It's going to take some time."

With a heavy heart, Daphne carried David out to the car and buckled him into his car seat. As she drove toward the Montana, it was hard to ignore the emptiness that consumed her broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2

She arrived home sooner than she expected and she sat in the front seat of the car, trying to let the news sink in. Even now, hours later, it was still hard to comprehend. Eddie was gone. Tears splashed onto her cheeks and she wiped them away, shifting David onto her hip while she struggled to unlock the door. But when she turned the knob, it opened automatically, just as it had at Martin and Ronee's home. The irony startled her.

"Oh..."

"There's my boy!" Niles exclaimed, smiling as he lifted David out of Daphne's arms. "Did you have fun today, playing with Ronee while Mommy and Grandpa went to take Eddie to the vet? I bet you did! And I bet Dad made you watch the Mariners' game again, didn't he?"

"Niles-."

He smiled and went to her, kissing her softly. "I'm sorry I was so preoccupied with David. Hello my love. You look so beautiful."

Her heart warmed at the compliment, even if it wasn't at all deserved. She was hardly beautiful in her ages-old grey sweater and faded blue jeans. But she loved him just the same for saying the words. And she expressed her gratitude with another kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, Sweetheart. What are you doing home so early? Not that I mind of course, but you said you had a lot of work to do."

"Work can wait. I missed you and since you were out with Dad taking Eddie to the vet, I thought-."

Niles placed David in his playpen. He handed David a plastic black and white rattle that was shaped like a panda. She tried to smile at Niles' amused expression when David shook the rattle and laughed at the sound it made. But instead she burst into tears. Immediately Niles went to her and took her into his arms. "Dear God, what's wrong?"

"Oh Niles, he's gone!" She sobbed, clinging to him as he rubbed her back.

"What are you talking about? Who's gone?"

"E-Eddie."

He drew back and stared at her, his eyes wide with disbelief. "What?"

"He's gone." She said again, sobbing even harder.

Niles swallowed hard, tears filling his eyes. "No… H-how? When?"

"Th-the vet said he was in too much pain to give him more medication and that there was nothing more they could do! I didn't want to agree to it, but I had no choice. Even your father knew it could come to this, but... Oh Niles, I loved him so much!"

He held her close, sniffling as they found solace in one another. "I loved him too, Daphne. I-I know I said I didn't and that he annoyed me but the truth was… he was such a sweet dog."

"H-he was…" Daphne said. "And David he-he's so young! He'll never understand this! H-how will we possibly explain?"

"It'll be all right, my love. We'll make sure to tell him all about Eddie. He was a family member, and David should know all about his family."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sweetheart. H-how's Dad?"

Daphne began to cry harder. "Oh Niles, it was awful! Martin didn't say a word except when he was telling Eddie goodbye, apologizing for Frasier's being so mean to him, getting angry at him for staring and calling him a nuisance! He-he was stroking his fur and I left the room! I-I couldn't take it! I-I couldn't watch! But Martin... H-he just stood there staring as the vet-"

His gentle hand was on her back, rubbing in small circles. "I know, Sweetheart. I know…"

"I wish I could take back every time I yelled at Eddie, every comment, every- Oh I wish he knew how much he was loved! I'm so sorry, Niles! I never meant to-."

"It's all right, Sweetheart. Eddie knew that you loved him. He knew that Frasier, Dad, David and I loved him too. I can't really explain it but animals can sense these things. And Eddie was old… it was just his time."

"But why_ now_, Niles? _Why_?"

Niles nodded, sighing as Daphne brushed a tear from the corner of his eye. "I don't know, Daphne. "

"We should go and visit your father. He's alone now. I mean, he has Ronee and for that I'm grateful but he needs-."

"Us." Niles finished.

She kissed her husband's soft lips. "I need you, too, Niles. This day has been… so hard."

Niles smiled. "I know. It looks like it's been hard on David too."

Daphne turned to her son, smiling when she saw that he had fallen asleep in his playpen. She grabbed the Snoopy and Woodstock blanket (a gift from Frederick) from the side of the playpen and laid it over his back. and then as carefully as possible she lifted him into her arms and kissed his soft cheek.

Niles smiled and kissed David's soft hair, cradling the baby's cheek in his hand.

"My sweet angel." Daphne said. "I'd better put him to bed. He's had a long day."

"I'll call Mrs. Woodson and see if she can stay with David while we go to Dad and Ronee's."

Daphne paused on the landing, gasping lightly at her husband's suggestion. Although it was a reasonable one (and one she had initiated, she couldn't bring herself to follow through at the moment. But she feared angering him. "A-actually, Niles..."  
"Is something wrong?"

Her head ached, reminding her of how fatigued she was. "I have a terrible headache." The brief silence that followed was agonizing and she braced herself for his anger.

A sympathetic smile surfaced and he went to her, pressing his lips against hers. "I'm sorry my love. Why don't you put David down for a nap and I'll bring you some tea?"

She kissed him once more. "Thank you, Sweetheart. But what about your father?"

"I'll go over there and see how he's doing. But I'll call first. This doesn't seem like the time to drop by unannounced."

The idea that he was going alone worried her. "But Niles-."

"Dad will understand. You need your rest. Now go and lie down. I'll be up in a minute."

A tear escaped and she pulled him close to her, inhaling the scent of his cologne. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Always."

Slowly she carried David up the stairs and into the nursery, where she quickly changed the sleeping infant and put him in his crib, covering him with the Snoopy and Woodstock printed blanket.

"Goodnight, my sweet angel." She whispered, giving him one last kiss. And then she went into the bedroom where she curled up in bed and laid her head on her pillow. It didn't take long for memories of the sweet little dog that she'd known for so long to surface; memories that brought tears as she cried herself to sleep.


End file.
